the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Xurxo Oliveira
Overview Xurxo is six feet tall, with black hair and light brown eyes. With a thin and lightly built body with stitches and scars around his body, a notable one running from the bottom of his right ear to his chin, he can be seen as rugged. A formerly stitched scar down his left arm has damaged the nerve, causing his arm and hand to twitch constantly. The arm also spazzes out when it is moved too erratically or forcefully. Xurxo generally wears heavy, baggy carpenter jeans with thick sneakers and two pairs of socks. He also wears three layers of shirts (an undershirt followed by a tee-shirt followed by a long-sleeve) and wears a leather hoodie over it. He also wears biker gloves he had found with leather knuckles, as well as a scarf wrapped around his face (except his eyes) for protection against infection, odor, and any gases he may come across. Under his scarf he wear a medical mask, though he's had to replace it at times. He is rude, hotheaded and stubborn, refusing to give up his pursuit of safety and not backing down from any fight despite being possibly outmatched. He is mean and obnoxious to people at first, but comes to appreciate their help over time if they stay around long enough. He also has a short temper and uses his rage as a source of power in his fights, using brutal strength and fast maneuvering to overpower his opponents with his fists and machete. He is hesitant to speak to strangers due to bad experiences he's had with bandit scouts, and often tails and even stalks people that he is curious about. Those who had known him personally (all who are dead or walkers) know his more creative side, his unbridled imagination, and his capacity to listen and understand. He is also fiercely defensive of children and will not allow any child to be harmed, no matter the reason. He often feels a brotherly attachment to those younger from him, and they receive his full attention and protection, due to him subconsciously trying to prevent what happened to his siblings. Pre-Apocalypse Xurxo Oliveira was born and raised in New York City, moving to the suburbs when he was 13. His mother was a teacher while his father was a broker, though on the side he was an antique collector, especially when it came to weapons. Though not totally sheltered, Xurxo was never one to be majorly social and this lead to him being a bit of the loner among his friends. When he went to college for game design, Xurxo was quickly befriended due to his imagination and knack for making up games and nicknamed "Ur", or "Shoe" if his friends wanted to be annoying. The only time Xurxo really let loose though was during paintball sessions with his cousins, or when he was at martial arts class (which helped with his temper immensely). Post-Apocalypse When the zombie apocalypse hit, he fled to his college with his siblings when his parents were overcome by a herd. For a few weeks he and the other students helped protect the school along with some military men who's squad had been killed. However, Xurxo became more distressed as more days passed by without his girlfriend coming. Finally, he struck out on his own to find her. Sadly, by the time he got to her she was already bitten, and he had to shoot her. Things over worsened when he returned, he found the school overrun by walkers. He fought through many zombies, finally locating his brother trapped in a closet with his sister's corpse outside (shot in the head). When he checked on Antonio, he found him crying with a bitten arm. Thinking for a way to save his brother, Xurxo cut off Antonio's arm hoping he wouldn't turn. However, Tony bled out and turned, attacking Xurxo. Unable to kill him, Xurxo tied his brother up to a pipe. Fleeing the school, he set off the alarms in the school to attract the walkers while he stole a car and rode off. His car ran out of gas outside the city, but fortunately he came across a couple who were able to help him named Francis and Andrea. They were heading cross-country to California where they had family who could help. However, Xurxo disagreed with this and thought going north was the best course, thinking that the cold would hamper the walkers. He eventually convinced them to head up north, but no sooner had they gone to the Canadian border that they were attacked by a horde of armored walkers (once border patrol officers). Francis and Andrea were overcome, and Xurxo was forced to flee in thier car. Ever since he had been on the road, heading to California to look for the family out of grief for Andrea and Francis before heading north. However, at California he found the family killed by cannibalistic bandits. Forced to flee again, he has been crisscrossing the US just trying to survive. He has been known for killing survivors he has felt are a threat to him. Season 5 Xurxo was scavenging when he heard a gunshot. Going to investigate in case supplies had become available, he comes across Paul MacTalon, Kenny's corpse, Jermone, Ty Reason, and Desmond Imus arguing. Hiding amongst the grass, he listened in hoping for the location of their camp and supplies. He planned to kill anyone in the camp that was guarding the supplies (and possibly everyone in the camp if he had to) and get their supplies. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of zombies *His parents and sister *Many survivors and bandits